


The Price of Victory

by the_aidangaile



Series: Clingy Duo Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Not A Fix-It, do not read this it will upset you, the opposite of a fix-it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aidangaile/pseuds/the_aidangaile
Summary: Tommy got his discs back, but lost something more valuable.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: Clingy Duo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123205
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	The Price of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I never write short things like this (because wow this is really short) but maybe I should because then I don't have to feel guilt about stopping/abandoning multi chaptered fics. I might return to my old stuff one day but don't count on it. Sorry.
> 
> Also this is all /rp. I do not and will not ever write rpf. This is only about the characters within the Dream SMP, and the same will apply to any potential future fics I'll write for this fandom.
> 
> Finally, if you ship Tommy and Tubbo, please get the fuck away from me :)

The echoing sound of the ender chest closing filled Tommy with a sense of relief he had not felt in a very long time, not since… well, not since the first time he’d reclaimed the discs. Not even winning L’manburg’s independence had offered him the same peace as this victory had.

They had the discs back. It was all over, now.

He turned to Tubbo with tears on his cheeks, and was surprised to find Tubbo’s eyes puffy and red, too, and full of the same relief Tommy felt. Of course this was emotional for Tubbo, too, Tommy realized. His best friend had sacrificed just as much for these discs as he had.

There was nothing stopping him now. Dream had nothing on him.

He turned to face the man sprawled on the ground, whose mask had shattered and fallen off. He looked absolutely wrecked, and he was staring at the place where his mask lay. His axe lay in the distance, broken.

Tommy grinned. Confident. Certain. So sure that this was finally the end.

“It’s over, Dream,” Tommy declared. “I have the discs now. I won.”

Dream took one shaky breath. Two. He turned to face Tommy, and his eyes were full of rage. The man stood slowly, using his sword to prop himself up, before he spoke in a low tone. “You’ll never win, Tommy.”

Before Tommy could process those words, Dream had moved, faster than any human should be able to. In a blink of an eye, Dream was gone.

“What the fuck was that about, huh?” Tommy asked Tubbo, but his friend only provided a strangled sound in response. Tommy turned to face him and-

Oh god.

No.

No no no no no, surely not.

Tommy heard screaming as he watched Tubbo collapse, a sword impaled in his chest, expression empty. He moved towards Tubbo, catching him in his arms, ignoring the blood that was coating his hands.

Who was screaming?

Oh, it was Tommy.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo I’ve got you, I’ve got you, come on, we, we can fix this,” Tommy told Tubbo and his tears were not out of joy anymore. He pulled two potions, regeneration and health, from his pockets and poured one after the other down Tubbo’s throat, but it wasn’t enough.

Tubbo was dying.

“T-Tommy?”

“No, Tubbo, don’t try to speak, just hold on, okay?” Tommy was frantically trying to think of what to do. Should he take the sword out? No, he was pretty sure he shouldn’t.

Tubbo coughed weakly. “No, Tommy, I-I need--”

He had to stop the bleeding. He tore off his shirt and wrapped it around the blade, pressing down on the wound. “What do you need?”

“I-I’m sorry, I…” Tubbo’s eyes went glassy, and Tommy felt his heart stop. “I should have never given him your disc, Tommy.”

Tommy sobbed. “That doesn’t matter, Tubbo. The discs don’t matter. Just hold on, okay? Hold on, I can get help--”

“I’ll miss you,” Tubbo said, and he let out a small laugh and attempted a smile, but it quickly faded into a wince of pain.

Tommy shook his head. “No, Tubbo, you’re not going anywhere, okay? Come on, you’re going to be okay…”

Tubbo closed his eyes, his breath slowing. “Give… him hell, okay?” he said, trying his best to smile one last time, and his chest went still.

Tommy sat there, his hands still on the now soaked shirt, staring down at the body of his best friend. He couldn’t process it. He couldn’t. Tubbo wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be dead! No! Not now, not when they’d finally won it all! “Tubbo. Tubbo. Tubbo! Tubbo, come on!” He shook Tubbo’s shoulders, but he moved lifelessly. Tommy couldn’t breathe.

He collapsed on top of his friend’s body, cautiously aware of where the sword impaled his chest. The sword that took everything from him--no, that couldn’t be right, because Tubbo wasn’t dead. Tubbo couldn’t be dead. This was their victory. Their final act.

He clung to Tubbo’s body and cried for what could have been hours, wishing, begging, pleading that he could trade places, that he could be the one laying there soaking in his own blood. Not Tubbo. Not Tubbo.

Not Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry <3
> 
> maybe I'll write a ghostbo sequel to this if people like it


End file.
